Many individuals go to great lengths to offer care and protection for their dogs. For example, when taking a dog outside for a walk protection is needed from rain, snow, and/or sun exposure. Often, an individual is required to share his or her umbrella with the dog. This can be impractical for the dog walker and inefficient for providing adequate protection to both the dog walker and the dog.
Therefore, a need exists for a wheeled dog cover that protects a dog from the elements while being walked outdoors.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Pat. No.InventorIssue/Publication Date(U.S. Pat. References)3,621,819HooperNov. 23, 19714,349,210RuttSep. 14, 19824,796,565CharbeneauJan. 10, 19895,113,793Leader et al.May 19, 19925,918,611AmatoJul. 06, 19996,374,775BaumsteigerApr. 23, 20022004/0065270KingApr. 08, 20046,786,181LeanheartSep. 07, 20046,913,271GordonJul. 05, 20052006/0048716GarofolaMar. 09, 20067,021,246SeymourApr. 04, 20062006/0169218ChangAug. 03, 20067,261,060Garofola et al.Aug. 28, 2007D566,907BarcaApr. 15, 20082008/0289586O'ConnorNov. 27, 2008(Foreign Patent References)WO2008/139486SoniNov. 20, 2008